


A Rainy Night with a Fallen Angel | Sephiroth

by shimorimiyori



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, I dont play this game please help, Oneshot, Other, Rain, Sephiroth is softie, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimorimiyori/pseuds/shimorimiyori
Summary: On a rainy, windy night, you stumbled into a bar, tear-stained cheeks and a broken heart. But perhaps, one fallen angel will be able to mend it.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Rainy Night with a Fallen Angel | Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeccofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeccofan/gifts).



> Hello, hello, hello!! I'm going to be quick about this because this is actually a gift for my dear friend @blueeccofan! Not sure if the tag will work or not but I'll be gifting this anyway so XD
> 
> But please tell me if I got anything wrong because I do not know *anything* about Final Fantasy. The tagging for this story gave me a headache XD But I sincerely hope you all enjoy, and I love you all!

The dim lights of the bar filtered through your glass of whiskey, swirling and dancing on the countertop. You hadn't remembered if you ordered it, much less why. But it didn't matter anyway; it was going to glide down your throat nonetheless. 

Anything to keep the cold memories at bay, you thought. 

Anything to forget that awful jerk. 

"Bartender...another one, please..." the words came out awfully slurred, swirling in the air almost as much as your mind. 

"Another one?" her voice laced with concern, "Miss, you've had too many...Where is your boyfriend?" 

She was an angel, and although it wasn't her fault, it kept reminded you of what you were not--the reason your boyfriend left you.

The thought of your boyfriend--ex--set the walls you've built around your heart the last couple of hours aflame. Hot tears trailed down your cheeks and into your drink, creating a salty combination with the alcohol. 

"H-He dumped me..." 

The angel bartender's eyes immediately softened as you poured your feelings out, not caring if the rest of the bar moved seats. 

"And...And he said he didn't love me...because I wasn't an angel..." 

Unbeknownst to our heroine, a shadow was lurking near, drawn to you like a moth to a flame. He brushed his long, silver hair behind his intricately tailored outfit. It was none other than the infamous-one-winged angel: Sephiroth. 

"And...And he said he found another person! Can you believe that jerk??" 

A voice as smooth as silk enshrouded her, melting away your worries like a magical blanket. 

"He  _ does _ sound like a bit of a jerk," the alluring voice whispered. 

You felt a cloak drape over your shoulders, warming you even more than the flush on your neck. Feathers tickled your shoulders where the cloak didn't cover as he used his one wing to support you. 

"Wait, Sir!" The angel bartender stopped Sephiroth, "please state your relationship with her." 

The man smiled, grateful that the staff around here cared for their customers, yet also slightly irritated that he couldn't bring you to safety as soon as possible.

"I'm...her friend..." 

The barmaid looked skeptical at his hesitation, so he pulled out a photo. A photo that was clearly a precious belonging. 

At the evidence, she nodded and let him go. 

_____

Sephiroth sighed. 

It had been the sixty-ninth time you wandered off while he was paying for the hotel room. And it was usually for ridiculous reasons. 

"I wanted to pet the cat!" You said while pointing to the koi-pond near the entrance. 

"The bamboo-plant looks sad" and "I don't like standing" were also amongst the many.

Sepiroth only shook his head at your silly antics and maybe only recorded you two times. 

Okay, three. 

To be fair, he hadn't seen you in ten years. He missed you dearly when they were forced to rip apart from each other. The hotel had his wallet crying, but if it was for you, he'd climb to hell and back. For you were his queen, although you didn't know it yet. 

And God save anyone who dared to go near his queen. 

"Hey there, miss. What's a pretty thing like you wandering here-" 

Sephiroth silenced the fool before he had another breath to waste on you, "Excuse me. We have places to be." 

The room was finally checked in, and Sephiroth carried you to it, laying you down on the soft sheets as if he were handling a glass rose. And you might as well've been. For your cheeks were tinted pink, and your figure laid gracefully. 

"It's been too long..." He murmured, watching your breaths heave your body up and down. Pieces of memory flashed at him, making him remember his past. 

But no more of that, he was here now, and although it had taken many years, he found you. 

And now Sephiroth will protect what he had lost.

______

Sunrise cracked and wiggled through the curtains, landing upon your closed lashes and creating a glittery haze. And although it made a masterpiece on your face, the rays slipped through your eyelids and caused you to wake up. 

Sephiroth would have to fight the sun now. 

Even with your hair touseled and your body groggy, he still thought you looked beautiful. 

"Good morning." 

You buried your head back under the covers, "Five more minutes, Mom." 

He remembered your mother, a lovely woman raising a lovely daughter. Sephiroth wondered if your relationship with her was still going well or not. He wanted to know many things. Your favorite color, for instance. Or maybe if you preferred long-haired guys. 

Sensing that someone was staring at you, your eyelids squeezed together. And despite how much Sephiroth wanted to see your reaction, he decided that staring at a lady's face for two hours would not have been ideal for a reunion.

And so, he left as quietly as he could, tucking away a stray lock of your hair and leaving a note. 

"Shinra Electric Power Company. 2:30pm." 

He could only hope that you would recognize him.

____

_ 'Oh, god, I can't believe I drank that much yesterday!'  _

You ran to your room from the hotel, not even worrying about how you got there or not. Your wallet must be crying right now, you thought, how would your card afford a night in that luxury hotel? Little did you know, a one-winged angel was responsible for the hotel's payment.

You quickly stuffed your papers and flew out of your apartment, barely feeling the soft drops of rain hitting your shoulders. You pulled your blazer tighter over your body, crinkling something in the pockets. 

_ 'What's this, _ ' 

You pulled it out. 

_ 'A piece of paper...?' _

Due to Sephiroth's vague and choppy writing, you interpreted it as a self-reminder for perhaps an important meeting. What you didn't notice was the curious strand of silver hair peeking out from a folded edge. 

The note was tucked safely back into your pocket as you arrived at your destination: the Shinra Tech Company. You spot a coworker of yours and waved. 

"Lunch at two?!" she yelled. 

You shook your head, "I can't! I have a meeting!" 

The words left your lips in a sigh. You hardly ever saw your friends anymore because of your job and your ex demanding you to spend time with him. Your schedule was actually free today...until the surprise-meeting came up. 

The clock still read 10:21am. 

Another sigh escaped, and your day finally began. 

____

Two 'o clock rolled around faster than expected, like when you promise yourself it's the last video you'd watch on youtube before finally going to bed, but you stray your glance from the clock, and it reads well over 1 am. Those fleeting seconds turned to minutes turned to hours were how you felt before the meeting. And it was how you felt when  _ he  _ appeared before you. 

You swore you had just been stacking a pile of papers when you turned around and was met face-to-face with the one-winged angel. The very first thought you had was that you died and are now in the presence of a god, for no human or supernatural being could have been this good-looking. 

He looked...familiar. But you couldn't place your finger on it. Your instincts told you he looked kind: like a cozy cottage, like vanilla-scented candles...like home.

But his appearance said otherwise. 

Long locks of silver hair tumbled down his armor-covered shoulders like a waterfall, and a curious one wing stuck out from his back. Needless to say, he looked mysterious and rebelling. But not exactly inviting. 

"Hi." 

You immediately took all of your previous assumptions back. The single word spoken said everything. 

"You...probably don't remember me. I'm-"

Instantly, upon hearing this man speak, memories came flooding back to you. 

The blurred face of a silver-haired boy.

A lake.

And him calling out your name as the sound got weaker.

"Sephiroth," You stated, memories loud and clear.

"That's...that's right! You...you remember me..?" He asked, incredulous. 

Without a word, you dragged him to the garden near where you worked. It must've been quite a sight: this human, dragging  _ the _ one-winged angel around and him obeying your command. 

It wasn't until the two of you arrived at the garden that you ran into his embrace. It had been so long--too long. You scolded yourself mentally for forgetting such an important person in your life. But nevermind that: what mattered was that he was here, and so were you. 

After a bit, Sephiroth gave into the hug as well. 

You felt a  _ plop _ on your shoulder. 

The rain had come once again, and it brought more of its drizzling friends. The light shower quickly turned into heavy rain, yet there were no clouds. It was only the heaven's teardrops coupled with the sunshine. 

Sephiroth lightly grabbed your chin and tilted it upward. His eyes met with yours. He brought your face toward him, closer, and closer, until just for a fleeting second, your lips touched. 

But you were having  _ none  _ of that. 

A simple brush of lips wasn't enough for you. So you pulled Sephiroth's face close to you and fully kissed him, molding your lips with his. 

And the falling rain didn't cease for the whole day, celebrating the reconcilement of lovers brought together at long last. The one-winged angel said a silent vow: a vow to always be by your sides and to catch your tears. 

"Wait," Sephiroth pulled away, "It's 3:00...shouldn't you be at work?"

"...crap."

You sprinted in your heels, Sephiroth laughing beside you, looking shyly at your intertwined hands.

'I could get used to this...' he thought.

And he never left your side again. 

~fin~


End file.
